Music Guide
Season 1 'Pilot' *"Secret" by The Pierces* - ''theme song'' *"Don't Trust Me" by 30H!3 - ''barn scene'' *"I Won't" by Colbie Caillat* - ''Aria and her family unpacking'' *"Beauty Queen" by Ben's Brother* - ''Aria at the Bar & Grill when she meets Ezra'' *"Happiness" by The Fray - ''the song on the jukebox in the Bar (B26)'' *"More of You" by Mozella* - ''Aria and Ezra hookup'' *"It Girl" by Twirl - ''Hanna and Mona at the mall'' *"Flaunt" by Girls Love Shoes - ''Emily and Maya spend time together'' *"When Love Goes Well" by Michael Rossback - ''Aria's parents unpack and drink wine'' *"I Got Up" by Overnight Lows - ''Alison tells Spencer to tell Melissa about her and Ian'' *"Suggestions" by Orelia Has Orchestra* - ''"Alison's" body is found'' *"Begin Again" by Measure - ''Aria and Ezra kiss at "Ali's" funeral'' *"Hands of Time" by Rachel Diggs - ''Wilden comes to talk to the girls and they get an A message'' 'The Jenna Thing' *"Crazy" by Katie Herzig *"What I Like" by Jackie James *"Falling for the First Time" by Jules Larson *"Avalanche" by Josephine *"Jack and Jill" by Katie Herzig* ''' *"After All" by '''Ben Rector *"Remember" by Kari Kimmel *"2012" by Evolove *"Fresh Pair Of Eyes" by Brooke Waggoner* ''' *"Supabeat" by '''Sweet 17 'To Kill a Mocking Girl' *"One Kiss Don't Make A Summer" by Lucky Soul *"The One" by''' Black Mustang''' *"Cool Enough" by Nicole Atkins *"Tom Cats" by The Filthy Souls *"Two Hands" by Chew Lips *"What You Wanted Me To Do" by S.O.Stereo *"Let Me In" by Evolove *"Closer To You" by Jaylene Johnson *"Just Like Heaven" by Catte Adams 'Can You Hear Me Now?' *"Thieves and Their Hands" by Rachel Cantu *"Seven" by Chew Lips *"Go Jettsetter" by The Postmarks *"Charmed Life" by Joy Williams *"In My Stride" by Oh Mercy *"Ride" by Cary Brothers *"We Started Somethin'" by Lana Mir *"My Oldest Friend" by Andrew Belle *"Comatose" by Timmy Curran *"I Don't Need You Anymore" by Jim Camacho 'Reality Bites Me' *"Heard It All Before" by Meiko *"I Will Follow" by Katie Herzig *"Always A First Time" by Jets Overhead *"Lie To Me" by Evolove *"Somebody Else" by Aidan Hawken *"Light It Up" by Love Grenades* ' *"All Those Pretty Lights" by '''Andrew Belle* ' *"No Matter How Hard We Try" by '''Jaylene Johnson 'There's No Place Like Homecoming' *"Hold Me" by St. Lola In The Fields *"Worry About You" by 2AM Club *"Same Night Sky" by 2AM Club *"Only For Me" by''' 2AM Club''' *"Make You Mine" by 2AM Club* ''' *"Let Me Down Easy" by '''2AM Club 'The Homecoming Hangover' *"Let Me Down Easy" by 2AM Club *"Wish You Well" by''' Katie Herzig''' *"Starting Now" by''' Ingrid Michaelson''' *"Siempre Tu" by''' Diego Boneta''' *"Icarus" by White Hinterland *"Where I Stood" by''' Missy Higgins''' 'Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone' *"Will You Catch Me Then" by Garrison Starr *"Faster Babe" by 2AM Club *"Car Dance" by Leah Andreone and Kevin Fisher *"So This Is Progress" by''' The Status''' *"I'm Not Over" by Carolina Liar *"Every Summer" by''' US Royalty''' *"Under The Umbrella" by Company Of Thieves 'The Perfect Storm' *"Never Get Enough" by Honeypie ' *"Quiet Hearts" by '''Amy Stroup ' *"Who Knows Where The Time Goes?" by '''Eva Cassidy (performed by Lucy Hale) 'Keep Your Friends Close' *"Lover Take Me" by Edie Brickell & The New Bohemians *"Crush" by Aidan Hawken *"Chocolate & Cigarettes" by Angus & Julia Stone *"Uh Oh (I'm Falling)" by Shelly Fraley *"Where the Road Meets the Sun" by Katie Herzig and Matthew Perryman Jones *"Dig With Me" by Allie Moss *"BlackLight" by One Call *"Out of Reach" by Matthew Perryman Jones* ''' Moments Later *"Stay By Me" by '''Trent Dabbs *"What's Going On" by Hayley Taylor 'Salt Meets Wound' *"Big Baby" by Love Grenades *"How Do You?" by The Fast Romantics *"The Bomb" by Pigeon John *"Marathon" by Tennis *"Darken Me" by Electric Owls *"God Knows" by Fay Wolf ''' Know Your Frenemies *"Wonder-Dummied" by '''Brooke Waggoner *"Plans" by Hayley Taylor *"Brittle Winter" by Gemma Hayes *"Go Easy Little Doves, I'll Be Fine" by Brooke Waggoner 'Careful What U Wish 4' *"Your Kind Of Girl" by Jules Larson *"Love The Nite Away" by DJ Kaos *"Kids" by Miss TK and The Revenge *"When I'm Small (Chuck Brody Remix)" by Phantogram *"Fire Eyes" by''' Canyons''' *"Counting Sleep" by''' Trent Dabbs''' *"Upside Down" by''' Garrison Starr''' *"No One Is To Blame" by Howard Jones *"Your Love" by Fay Wolf* ''' *"Happy House" by The Juan Maclean''' *"Come To Nothing" by Car Stereo Wars 'If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again' *"Hey Na Na" by Katie Herzig *"Leave It All Behind" by Allie Moss *"Redeeming Love" by Amy Stroup *"Heal for the Honey" by Brooke Waggoner 'Je Suis une Amie' *"I Won’t Apologize" by Selena Gomez & The Scene *"Everything At Once" by Superchunk *"Sit With Me Tonight" by Garrison Starr *"You Make Me Feel Like Someone" by Luscious Redhead 'The New Normal' *"In Your Arms" by Kina Grannis *"Try" by Zach Berkman *"No Excuses" by Aunt Martha 'The Badass Seed' *"﻿Party Girl" by McFly *"A Party Song (The Walk of Shame)" by All Time Low ''' *"Message" by '''Kyle Puccia *"Pick up the Phone"' '''by' Carina Round''' 'A Person of Interest' *"Two At A Time"﻿ by Shelly Fraley *"Woman" by Band Of Thieves *"Hey Hey" by Band Of Thieves *"Breathe" by Rowan *"Glitter In The Air" by Pink *"You Are" by The Daylights *"Moth's Wings" by Passion Pit *"So What" by Pink (Paige and Emily sing Karaoke) 'Someone to Watch Over Me' *"To Be Alone" by Madi Diaz *"Trust" by Generationals *"Heavy Heart" by Madi Diaz *"Sea of Love" by Cat Power 'Monsters in the End' *﻿"Upside Down" by Garrison Starr *"Come And Find Me" by Josh Ritter *"Backed Into The Corner" by Amy Stroup *"What We Want" by Bess Rogers *"Something Inside" by The Longcut *"I Don't Want To Leave" by Matthew Perryman Jones 'For Whom the Bell Tolls' *﻿"Time To Be Your 21" by Alexz Johnson *"Coming To" by Apex Manor *"Far Far" by Yael Naim *"Hiding My Heart" by Brandi Carlile *"I'm Not Calling You a Liar" by Florence and the Machine Season 2 'It's Alive' * "Heart On Fire" by Scars On 45 * "Between Us" by Peter Bradley Adams * "Corner" by Allie Moss * "You Know the Way" by Right The Stars * "Jar Of Hearts" by Christina Perri 'The Goodbye Look' *"Alas We Aspire by" Amy Stroup *"Our Hearts Are Wrong” by Jessica Lea Mayfield *"Add My Effort” by The Weepies *"Can’t Go Back Now” by The Weepies *"Please Don’t Leave Quite Yet” by Adam Agin *"Say Goodbye” by Black Lab 'My Name Is Trouble' *"How Good We Had It" by Hayley Taylor *“Please Speak Well of Me” by The Weepies *"Imposter" by''' Jocelyn Alice''' *“Baby I Got to Move” by Tim P and Stephen Phillips *"Real Love" by Peter Bradley Adams 'Blind Dates' *﻿“Two at a Time” by Shelly Fraley *"Hearts” by Blair *"Hawk Eyes” by The Kicks *"Be Brave” by Shelly Fraley *"Into the Fire” by Thirteen Senses 'The Devil You Know' *"Follow Suit" by Trent Dabbs *"Turn Our Eyes Away" by Trent Dabbs and Ruby Amanfu *"Running Wild” by Jules Larson ''' Never Letting Go *"Flaunt" by '''Girls Love Shoes *"Bodies" by Savoir Adore *"Too Late for Heroes: by Mark Sholtez *"Electrify" by Julin *"The Things We Do For Fashion" by Twirl *"She's Outta This World" by Sam Conjerti Jr. *"Wonder Woman" by Sarah Lichtenberg ' *"Move With Me" by '''Savannah Packard ' *"Arms and Enemies" by '''The Quiet Kind *"The B*tch is Back" by Sinergy 'Surface Tension' *﻿"I've Got You Under My Skin" cover by Gavin Davies *"Smash it" by Zowie *"Hi, Hi, Hi" by Shelly Fraley *"You Know It's True" by''' Jules Larson''' *"She Back" by Bosshouse Music *"Are You On Your Way"' '''by '''Middle Class Rut' *"Balloon" by Erin Martin *"Boys Don't Die" by Rich Jacques 'Save the Date' *“Alien” by Cary Brothers *“Save You” by 'Matthew Perryman Jones *"Ten-Twenty-Ten” by''' The Generationals''' *“This Could Kill Me” by Amy Stroup *“Change My Needs” by Scars On 45 'Picture This' *"Could've Had Me" by Lex Land *"I Will Follow" by Katie Herzig *"I Want It All" by Jules Larson *"Style" by Phil Ogden Band *"Turn It Up" by Megan Oliver *"What Are You Waiting For?" by Foreign Slippers 'Touched by an 'A'-ngel' *"Call it the Same" by Madi Diaz *"Shot in the Dark" by''' Augustana''' *"Don't You" by''' El May''' *"Living In Twilight" by The Weepies *"Let Go of Her Hand" by Right the Stars 'I Must Confess' *"Truth Been Told" by Band of Thieves *"Critical Emotional" by Middle Class Rut *"Wrap My Mind Around You" by Trent Dabbs *"Poison and Wine" by The Civil Wars *"No More Wishing" by Hayley Taylor *"Best Day of Your Life" by Katie Herzig *"Where the Lonely Ones Roam" by Digital Daggers 'Over My Dead Body' *"Too Pretty to Say Please" by The Wooden Birds *"With Wings" by Amy Stroup *"Give It All" by Right the Stars 'The First Secret' *"What You Want" by Band of Thieves *"Firestorm" by Giant Drag *"Just Dance" by Lady GaGa *"Cordial Invitation" by Giant Drag *"Pretty Little Neighbor" by Giant Drag 'Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares' *"Trouble" by KC *"My Own Drum" by Jules Larson 'A Hot Piece of A' *"Where Are You (I Am Already Gone)" by Kate Tucker *"Airhead (I Have Been Waiting)" by Right the Stars *"Hidden Agenda" by Fur Patrol 'Let the Water Hold Me Down' * "Empty" by Trent Dabbs *"As Long as Our Hearts Are Beating" by Jenny & Tyler *"Fairy Tale" by Mimi and Teft *"Boomerangs and Seesaws" by Shannon Curtis 'The Blond Leading the Blind' *"I Will Let You Go by Daniel Ahearn *"For You by Peter Bradley Adams *"My Heart With You by The Rescues 'A Kiss Before Lying' *"Only You" by Matthew Perryman Jones *"Get Some" by Lykke Li *"In The Dark" by Josh Ritter ' *"MoneyMouth" by '''The Fast Romantics ' The Naked Truth *"Haunted" by '''Leagues *"Something Real" by Renee Stahl *"I Hurt Too" by Katie Herzig *"Make A Noise" by Katie Herzig ''' CTRL: A *"Pumped Up Kicks" by '''Foster the People *"I'll Wait for You" by Fior *"Parachute" by Ingrid Michaelson *"For You" by Angus and Julia Stone 'Breaking the Code' *"The Boy With the Arab Strap" by Belle and Sebastian *"Blue Glasses" by Smokey & Miho *"Whisper" by Perrin Lamb *"Can't Help Falling in Love With You (Live at Daytrotter)" by Ingrid Michaelson 'Father Knows Best' *"Trace of You" by Peter Bradley Adams *"Big Girls Don't Cry (Personal)" by Fergie *"Everybody Wants to Rule the World" by Tears for Fears *'"'''Promises and Empty Words" by '''Scars On 45' *"Satellites" by Matthew Perryman Jones ''' Eye of the Beholder *"Nightflyers" by '''Elizaveta *"Come Home" by Bess Rogers *"This Time Tomorrow" by Trent Dabbs *"Our Story (One Day at a Time)" by Graham Colton 'If These Dolls Could Talk' *"Too Pretty To Say Please" by The Wooden Birds *"Black and Blue" by Ingrid Michaelson *"Wicked Games" by Gemma Hayes *"Them There Eyes" by Kay Starr 'UnmAsked' *"Better In Time" by Leona Lewis *"Always" by Peter Bradley Adams *"Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum *"Suggestions" by Orelia Has Orchestra* ''' Season 3 It Happened 'That Night' *"S&M" by '''Rihanna *"I Feel Alive" by Jules Larson *"It Girl" by Twirl ''' *"Song for the Suburbs" by '''Ben Rector *"Hot Button" by Anya Marina *"Body Knows Best" by Anya Marina *"Hands of Time" by Rachel Diggs ''' Blood Is The New Black *"Say Goodbye" by '''Norah Jones *"Gone" by Lianne La Havas *"Lean on Me" by Bosshouse Music *"Mind Games" by Leagues 'Kingdom of the Blind' *"Favourite Thing" by Yuna *"Better Off Now" by Trent Dabbs *"Keep You Right" by Blind Pilot *"In the Eye Abides the Heart" by Janel Parrish *"Sabotage" by Amy Stroup 'Birds of a Feather ' *'"'''Pretty Little Thing Called Love" by '''Jasmine Ash' *"I See You" by Moses Blue and Katy K *"Lies We LIve In" by Ximena Sarinana *"Life Is Good" by 8mm *"Black Silk" by Emily Jane White *"Unwanted" by Strange Familiar 'That Girl is Poison' *'"'''Speechless" by '''Morning Parade' *"Show & Tell" by Sugar & The High Lows *"Satellites" by Catcall *"Take Me Under" by Gentleman Hall *"Slipping Away" by Barcelona 'The Remains of the "A" ' *'"'''You Make Me Happy" by '''Cathy Heller' *"A Night Like This" by Caro Emerald *"We Turn it Up" by Oh Land *"Starlight" by Rachel Yamagata *"I've Got You Covered" by Sugar & The Hi Lows *"Back it Up" by Caro Emerald *"Think I Said Too Much" by Sugar & The Hi Lows *"The Other Woman" by Caro Emerald 'Crazy ' *'"'''Twisted American Girl" by '''Riley & the Roxies' *"Ships" by Lady Danville *"Right as Rain" by Courrier *"Let's Forget All the Things We Say" by Julia Stone 'Stolen Kisses' *'"'''Free of Me" by '''Amy Stroup' *"Not There Yet" by Eric Hutchinson *"Rocketship" by Jules Larson *"The Riot's Gone" by Santigold 'The Kahn Game ' *"Hard to Believe" by The Kicks *"The Way that You Do" by Bosshouse *"It Ends" by Bosshouse *"Got Me So Excited" by Bosshouse *"Every Word" by Bosshouse *"Falling Into Something" by Bosshouse *"Find A Way" by Tyler Blackburn 'What Lies Beneath ' *"No Such Thing as Time" by Elenowen *"Oh My My" by Act As If *"The Daylight" by Andrew Belle *"All for You" by Right the Stars *"This Is Just So Beautiful" by Jenny & Tyler 'Single Fright Female ' *"Does Anybody Know" by Us and Our Daughters *"Speakeasy" by Anya Marina *"New Game" by Margot B. *"Starlight" by Jasmine Ash *"Soul Killing" by The Ting Tings *"Turn It Up" by Meghan Oliver *"Fire Escape" by Civil Twilight *"She's Gonna Set Him Free" by Bosshouse *"Smiling Faces Sometimes" by The Undisputed Truth 'The Lady Killer ' *"Freaks" by The Hawk In Paris *"The Backpack Song" by Bear Attack *"In My Veins" by Andrew Belle Ft. Erin McCarley *"Highly Suspicious" by My Morning Jacket 'This Is A Dark Ride' *"Cuckoo" by Adam Lambert *"Who Are You, Really?" by Mikky Ekko *"Trespassing" by Adam Lambert 'She's Better Now ' *Kaleidoscope Hearts" by Magic Wands *"Love Always Ends in a Cliche" by Dale Campbell *"Everything Has Its Way" by Katie Costello *"Falling For You" by Nick Howard *"Like You Could Have it All" by The Grates 'Mona-Mania ' *"Losing Ground" by Trent Dabbs *"Tightrope" by Felicia Barton *"Grow" by Neulore *"Scared of Me" by Fedde le Grande *"Down the Drain" by James Cappra Jr. 'Misery Loves Company' *"A Cylcle" by Metthew Mayfield *"Goldberg Variations BWV 988 Aria da Capo" by Glenn Gould *"Salty Sweet" by MS MR 'Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno' *"Until It Hurts" by Fransisca Hall *"For Feeling" by Tic Tic Boom! *"Flick Of A Switch" by Secret Wish *"She's Got It So Phat" by Bosshouse Music *"Alibi" by The Strange Familiar *"Talk To Me" by Madi Diaz 'Dead to Me' *"Trying To Be Loved" by Pi Jacobs *"Without The One I Love" by Bellflower *"Burn" by Madi Diaz *"Breaking Away" by Bosshouse Music *"Done" by Lianne La Havas 'What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted' *"Redemption" by The Strange Familiar *"Nice Girl" by Ashley Noot *"Please Don't Find Me" by Civil Twilight *"I'll Take Yo" by Phantom Tortoise *"Bones" by MS MR 'Hot Water' *"Kiss Kiss Kiss" by Danica Rozelle *"Easy Fix" by K. Flay *"Forgiving Myself" by Amy Stroup and Trent Dabbs *"Dreams In Ashes" by Amanda Abizaid *"Glitter and Gold" by Rebecca Ferguson *"All Those Pretty Lights" by Andrew Belle *"Steam Heat" by Patti Page 'Out of Sight, Out of Mind' *"Sail Into The Sun" by Gentleman Hall *"All Of Your Heart" by FM Radio *"And Run﻿" by He is We *"Gone Away" by Madi Diaz 'Will The Circle Be Unbroken?' *"Slipping Away" by Barcelona *"Black Magic" by Magic Wands *"Satellite" by Bosshouse Music *"Headlights" by Morning Parade 'I'm Your Puppet' *"I Won't Let You Down Again" by Matthew Perryman Jones *"Ooo La La" by Sarah Leichtenberg *"I'm Your Puppet" by Dionne Warwick *"Run Away Heart" by The Strange Familiar *"Hanging On Too Long" by Duffy 'A DAngerous GAme' *"Devil's Love Song" by Howl Baby Howl *"No Application" by Silverclub *"Invisible" by Plumb *"Ride" by Lana del Rey *"Begin Again" by Measure Season 4 ''A' is for A-l-i-v-e' *"Kill Of The Night" by Gin Wigmore *"Whispers" by Dave Baxter *"If I Lose Myself" by One Republic *"Hurricane" by MS MR *"The Devil Within" by Digital Daggers 'Turn of the Shoe ' *"Safer in the Dark" by Adam Agin *"The Great Escape" by P!nk *"Samba Quebrado" by Alison Carvalho *"Oh Tomorrow" by YEssian Music 'Cat's Cradle ' *"Out of My Head" by Digital Daggers *"Far From Yesterday" by Amy Stroup *"Don't Ever Want To Be Found" by The Rubens *"Trace Me Back" by Trent Dabbs &'' ''Amy Stroup *"Dry Bones" by The Delta Rhythm Boys 'Face Time' *"So Here We Are" by Bloc Party *"Weird Dreams" by Carina Round *"These Days" by Casey Hurt *"Explaining To Do" by Trent Dabbs 'Gamma Zeta Die! ' *"Prove" by Karmina *"Trouble" by Hands *"Blow Me (One Last Kiss)" by P!nk *"Would You" by Sash Kuzma ft. Nadia *"Baby I Need You" by The Manhattans *"Moments Like This" by Kai Brown *"Love is Beginning" by Imaginary Friend 'Under The Gun' *"We Need To Be Loved (Acoustic)" by Anthony Starble *"Along You Came" by Gentlemen Hall *"Fever Dream" by Young Summer *"All Fall Down" by Garrison Starr ft. AG *"Partita No. 3 for Violin In E Major Bwv 1006 (from Sonatas & Partitas for Violin Bwv 1001-1006): Preludio" by Helmuth Flattermann 'Crash and Burn, Girl!' *"The Devil Takes Care Of His Own" by Band of Skulls *"Freight Train" by Sara Jackson-Holman *"From the Sky" by Peter Bradley Adams *"It All Comes Down to You" by Tyler Blackburn 'The Guilty Girl's Handbook' *"Be My Cure" by The Rescues *"When We Fell" by Hot as Sun *"In Case I Go Again" by Mikey Wax *"The Grind" by November *"So What?" by Corey Tut *"If You Ever Need Me" by Nate Fowler *"Bend Into the Break" by Jules Larson & AG *"Bad Things" by Meiko 'Into the Deep' *"Break My Heart" by DA & The Jones *"Believe in Me" by Rooney *"I Wanted to Be the Sun" by Butterfly Boucher *"I Love It" by Icona Pop *"The Rapture" by The Pass *"All Our Love" by Gentleman Hall *"Beautiful Moment" by Tom Jordan ft. Katie Herzig *"Mind the Gap" by Nabiha *"Flashlight" by Gentleman Hall *"Half the Time" by Young Summer *"It's Ok" by Coin *"Anytime" (Piano Version) by Herbert Happy Lawson 'The Mirror Has Three Faces' *"Where Will It Go" by Shelly Fraley *"Baby Fish" by Chris Arena *"Twenty Seven" by MS MR *"You Know What I Mean" by Cults *"In Every Dream Home a Heartache" by Roxy Music *"All the Pretty Little Horses (Instrumental Version)" by The Little Series 'Bring Down the Hoe' *"Country Girl (Shake It For Me)" by Luke Bryan *"Let Me Down Easy" by Billy Currington *"Pavement Ends" by Little Big Town *"Whenever You Come Around" by Vince Gill *"Dancin' Away With My Heart" by Lady Antebellum 'Now You See Me, Now You Don't' *"Yes It Do" by Chris Arena *"This Isn't Control" by MS MR 'Grave New World' *"Wolf Mother" by The Mynabirds *"Youth Knows No Pain" by Lykke Li *"Disaster" by The Mynabirds *"I Didn't Raise My Boy To Be A Soldier" by Morton Harvey *"Bodies" by The Duke Spirit *"In Evangelium" by The Hudson Chamber Ensemble *"Meant to Move" by Andrew Joslyn & Lerin Herzer *"River (Larus S. J Remix)" by Civil Twilight 'Who's In The Box?' *"Things I'll Later Lose" by Lily & Madeleine *"Train" by Chris Arena *"Building the Dream (Trailer Music)" by Hollywood Film Music Orchestra *"Baby Don't Stop" by Madi Diaz *"Don't Say Anything" by Trent Dabbs *"Surrender" by Joshua James 'Love ShAck, Baby' * "Hear, Say, See" by Kathryn Hallberg * "Surrender" by Digital Daggers * "Hide Away" by Ben Rector * "All the Right Reasons" by The Morse Codes * "Lights On" by Karmina * "Satisfied" by Karmina 'Close Encounters' * "Operating" by Hunter Hunted * "Little Bit" by Hannah Miller * "Love Is Won" by Lia Ices * "Disconnect" by Felicia Barton * "Cruel World" by Jules Larson & AG * "Typical" by Amy Stroup * "Satellite Call" by Sara Bareilles 'Bite Your Tongue' * "Nothin' But Trouble" by Lily Lane * "See It For Yourself" by Sugar & The Hi Lows * "Just Let Me Know" by Eoghan Colgan * "V for Vengeance" by Uriah * "City Inside Me" by Chris Arena * "Cracks In The Sky" by Bosshouse Music * "Addicted to the Bad Boys" by Elle 'Hot for Teacher' * “Hit and Run” by Young Summer * "Sail" by AWOLNATION * "I am Dust" by Gary Numan * “Table 8″ by Jesse Glick * “Courage or the Fall” by Civil Twilight 'Shadow Play' * "Shadowman" by SCHMIDT * "Ride With The Tide" by Emilie Mover * "The Black Dahlia" by Paul Pritchard * "Vicious Cycle" by Clairy Browne & The Bangin' Rackettes * "SOS Blues" by Felicia Carter * "I Don't Know Where To Start" by Frank Chacksfield Orchestra * "Dickey's Blues" by Crytzer's Blue Rhythm Band 'Free Fall' * "Control" by Madi Diaz * "Carnival Ghost" by Sacco * "Advocate" by Leagues * "Nothin' But Trouble" Lily Lane 'She's Come Undone' * "Happiness" by The Fray * "Semaphores on the Lawn" by Little Comets * "Breathe" by Matt Corby 'Cover For Me' * "Mad Mans Dreams" by The Cold and Lovely * "Did It Really Even Matter?" by The Rescues * "Love Like Cyanide" by The Rescues * "Break My Heart" by Sara Jackson-Holman * "White Wedding" by Juliet Lyons * "Talk Me Out" (feat. Greg Laswell) by Molly Jenson * "Parachute (Dan Romer Spook Out)" by Ingrid Michaelson * "Bring You Home" by Peter Bradley Adams 'Unbridled' * "My Way Home" by Nick D' & The Believers * "Open Season" by Lucy Wainwright Roche * "Chapel of Love" by Bette Midler * "Name In Lights" by Little Daylight * "Closed Window" by Chris Arena * "Style" (feat. Marissa Beatini) by''' Analogue Revolution''' 'A is for Answers' * "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga Season 5 'EscApe From New York' *"No Regrets" by Edith Piaf *"Heart and Soul''"'' by''' Jeremy & The Harlequins''' *"All I Need" by Voom Voom *'"'''The Deep End" by '''Guardian Ghost' 'Whirly Girlie' *"Never Get To Heaven" by Sarah Blaine *"Slowly" by''' Barcelona''' *"21 Flights" by Heavy English *"Oh, My Love" by The Cold & Lovely *"Love Runs Out" by OneRepublic 'Surfing the Aftershocks' *"Smokes & Mirrors" by''' Agnes Obel''' *"Colour My Heart" by Charlotte OC *"Babes" by''' Icky Blossoms''' *"All a Lie" by''' The Bixby Knolls''' 'Thrown From The Ride' *"Overdose" by''' Little Daylight''' *"Your Black Heart" by''' The Cold and Lovely''' *"Gimme What You Got" by Matt White *"Falling" by Amy Stoup *"Carry You, Carry Me" by Matthew Mayfield 'Miss Me x 100' *"Begin Again" by Rachel Platton *"Fuel to Fire" by Agnes Obel *"Alone" by Michelle Anderson *"Thunder Clatter" by Wild Cub *"Every Breath You Take" by Denmark & Winter ''' *"I Don't Deserve You" by '''Paul Van Dyk ft. Plumb 'Run, Ali, Run' *"Wants What It Wants" by Andrew Belle *"On The Other Side" by Peter Bradley Adams *"Fool For You" by''' Garrison Starr & AG''' *"Gonna Be Okay" by Matthew Perryman Jones 'The Silence of E. Lamb' *"(Everything Is) Debatable" by Hellogoodbye *"No Time to Speak" by Bear Driver *"Pull Me Down" by Mikky Ekko *"Versailles" by Amy Stroup 'Scream For Me' *"What Child Is This?" by Pretty Little Liars Cast *"Peaches" by In The Valley Below *"Alright" by The TVC *"Dust and Bones" by Night Terrors of 1927 *"What Child Is This?" by The Silver Lake Chorus 'March of Crimes' *"Beautiful Disaster" by The Rix ft. Jessi Collin *"Bird in a Cage" by Spelles 'A Dark Ali' *"Silhouettes" by Colony House *"Gravity" by Sara Bareilles (covered by Janel Parrish) *"Ipswich" by Georgi Kay 'No One Here Can Love or Understand Me' *"Restless" by Unkle ft. Josh Homme *"Meant" by Elizaveta *"This One's Gonna Hurt" by Jules Larson & AG *"Right Here" by Betty Who *"Silence Worth Breaking" by Brooke Annibale 'Taking This One to the Grave' *"The End of Romance" by Daniel Ahearn *"Ne Me Quitte Pas" by Nina Simone *"All Our Days" by Peter Bradley Adams & Jillian Edwards *"Nothing More" by The Alternate Routes ft. Lily Costner *"Sleigh Ride" by The Ronettes *"We Gotta Get Out Of This" by Denmark & Winter 'How the 'A' Stole Christmas' *"Sleigh Ride" by Fun. *"We Wish You A Merry Christmas" by Instrumental Piece *"25 Days of Christmastime" by Caroline Brooks *"Silent Night" by Piano Piece *"O Come All Ye Faithful" by Pretty Little Liars Cast *"Jingle Bells" by Sugar & The Hi Lows *"Celebrate" by Farmdale *"Fight Song" by Rachel Platten *"This Is The Season" by Blake & Kristy *"Up With The Volume" by Bekuh BOOM *"Showstopper" by Sweetersongs *"Back Burner" by Amy Stroup *"Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" by Christina Perri 'Through a Glass, Darkly' *"Share Your Air" by Kate Miller-Heidke ft. Passenger *"S.O.S" by Uriah *"This Sweet Love" by James Yuill *"The Final Say" by Young Summer *"The Best is Yet to Come" by Us and Our Daughters 'Fresh Meat' *"Yadnus" by !!! *"Burn Your Life Down" by Tegan and Sara *"My Love Is With You" by Fort Atlantic *"Tough Love" by Jessie Ware *"No Rest For the Wicked" by Lykke Li 'Over a Barrel' *"Land of the Innocent" by "Feathers" *"Good Mistake" by "Mr. Little Jeans" *"It Should've Been You" by "Maggie Chapman" *"Cured of Youth" by "Tennis" *"Jacket Inside" by "Fort Jams" *"Rock the Ride" by "The Asteroids Galaxy Tour" 'The Bin of Sin' *"Taken" by "Young Summer" *"Wildest Moments" by "Jessie Ware" *"Ghosts" by "Laura Welsh" *"Hope" by "HAERTS" *"Joy to You Baby" by "Josh Ritter" 'Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me' *"Girls Chase Boys” by Ingrid Michaelson *"Afloat" by Storyman *"I Can Just Imagine” by Zach Sofine *"Harlot" by Misun *"Falling Down" by Xavier & Ophelia *"Whatever You Want" by The Preatures *"Fever" by Young Galaxy *"Evermore" by Barcelona *"Rebel" by The Unknown 'Out, Damned Spot' *"A Good Day (Morning Song)" by Priscilla Ahn *"Wolf Like Me" by TV On The Radio *"Beautiful" by Ben Rector *"I Was Waiting For You" by Greg Barnhill *"Here We Go" by''' Drew Holcomb & The Neighbors''' *"Phantoms and Friends" by Old Man Canyon *"Desert Days" by Elenowen 'Pretty Isn't the Point' *"We Were Made to Be Broken" by Jules Larson & AG *"The Girls" by Calvin Harris *"Bang Bang" by Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj 'Bloody Hell' *"Rescue Song" by Mr. Little Jeans *"Can't Remember to Forget You" by Shakira ft. Rihanna *"Call My Name" by HAERTS 'To Plea or Not to Plea' *"Background" by Barcelona *"Heartbeat" by Michelle Anderson *"Just Like Dreaming" by Javier Dunn *"Terrible Thing" by AG 'The Melody Lingers On' *"Summer" by Katie Herzig *"A Pain That I'm Used To" by Depeche Mode *"Paris Skies A" by Edward Jay, Eve Loiseau & Vasco *"Atlas Hands" by Benjamin Francis Leftwich 'I'm a Good Girl, I Am' *"Ten Miles of Anger " by Neil Kramer *"Everything is Lost" by Maggie Eckford *"Do You Know Where You're Going To? (Theme from "Mahogany")" by Diana Ross 'Welcome to the Dollhouse' *"Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield *"Makin' Me Dance" by Mirjam von Eigen *"Walkin' After Midnight" by Patsy Cline *"Don't Fence Me In" by Billy Williams & Sammy Kaye Season 6 'Game On, Charles' *"Don't Fence Me In" by Sammy Kaye and His Orchestra *"Don't Sit under the Apple Tree (With Anyone Else but Me)" by The Andrews Sisters *"Walkin' After Midnight" by Patsy Cline *"Hush, Little Baby" by Pretty Little Liars Cast ft. Janel Parish [[Songs of Innocence|'Songs of Innocence']] * "I Go On" by The Woodbine Sessions * "Take Shelter" by Delta Spirit * "Give Us a Little Love" by Fallulah * "Used to It" by The Young Wild * "Returning Fire" by Mindy Smith [[Songs of Experience|'Songs of Experience']] * "Doing Nothing" by Casey Hurt * "Crystallize" by Aron Wright (feat. Fleurie) * "Skipping Stones" by Clair De Lune [[Don't Look Now|'Don't Look Now']] * "Cruel" by Ms Mr * "Right Time to Tell You" by Sugar & The Hi Lows * "Trouble in Paradise" by Tele Novella ' [[She's No Angel|'She's No Angel]] * "Ace In the Hole" by Saint Motel * "Black Moon" by Caitlin Anne Webster * "Cold Coast" by Secret Sun * "2nite Is 2mrw" by Fantasy Sanity * "Wicked Ones" by DOROTHY * "Syrinx" by Mike Suby [[No Stone Unturned|'No Stone Unturned']] * "It Gets Better" by Dotan * "Burning Like Fire" by Claire Guerreso * "Hypnotic" by Zella Day * "Thomas, Wv" by Albert * "Beams" by Bertie Blackman * "Interstellar" by Glowtape * "Let's Talk" by Death in the Afternoon * "Turning Back Around" by RHODES * "Mortal" by Fractures [[O Brother, Where Art Thou|'O Brother, Where Art Thou']] * "Ipswich" by Georgi Kay * "Grow" by The Cold and Lovely * "Zero in the City" by Great Lake Swimmers * "Metamorphosis" by Wyles & Simpson * "Moon Shines Red" by Jamie McDell * "Build It Better" by Aron Wright [[FrAmed|'FrAmed']] * "Pieces" by Ms Mr * "Green Eyed Blues Cake" by Paul Musso * "Lost Someone" by James Brown * "Waving Wild" by Arum Rae * "Not Enough" by Carousel [[Last Dance|'Last Dance']] * "Terrible Thing" by AG & Brad Gordon * "Blissful Ignorance" by Ourlives * "The Fold" by Ivan & Alyosha * "Pretty" by AG & Brad Gordon * "Disturbia" by Rihanna * "Midnight Movies" by Saint Motel * "Burning Like Fire" by Claire Guerreso * "My Type" by Saint Motel * "Holy Dove" by Civil Twilight * "Scream It Loud" by Vassy * "Lost" by RICTOR * "Funn" by Cash+David * "Calling Me" by Aquilo * "Nothing Without Love" by Nate Ruess * "Morning Joy" by Sugar & The Hi Lows * "Ooo My My My" by Mary Jane Fonda * "Watch Out, Here I Come" by MoZella * "Hunted" by Ag + Silver [[Game Over, Charles|'Game Over, Charles']] * "How Does It Feel" by Ms Mr * "Sisters" by Pretty Little Liars Cast (feat. Vanessa Ray) [[Of Late I Think Of Rosewood|'Of Late I Think Of Rosewood']] * "There's a Ghost" by Fleurie * "Got This Feeling" by Heather Russell * "All You Left Behind" by Correatown * "Faux" by Novo Amor & Ed Tullett * "Dark Runs Out" by Amy Stroup * "Oh Youth!" by Death In The Afternoon * "Goldberg Variations, BWV 988: Aria" by Johann Sebastian Bach * "Crazy" by Patsy Cline * "Strange Feeling" (bonus track) by Panama [[Charlotte's Web|'Charlotte's Web']] * "Slow Motion" by The Fauve * "Slow Motion" by Hayley Taylor * "I Found" by Amber Run * "Famous" by Spencer Thomson * "Those People" by Spencer Thomson * "Beautiful Day" by Imaginary Future * "Under the Shadows" by Rae Morris * "Bashed Out" by This is the Kit [[The Gloves Are On|'The Gloves Are On']] * "Inside Out" by AG & Brad Gordon * "Physical" by Olivia Newton-John * "Ring of Fire" by Lera Lynn [[New Guys, New Lies|'New Guys, New Lies']] * "This Feeling" by Alabama Shakes * "Waves" by Blondfire * "Your Magazines" by Brain Tan * "Neverminders" by In The Valley Below * "Can't Stop Me Now" by Jules Larson * "Wave" by Danger Twins * "Who We Are" by Golden Coast [[Do Not Disturb|'Do Not Disturb']] * "Get Up" by Bess Rogers * "Carry You" by Phillip LaRue * "Oh, These Monsters" by Spelles * "Jeopardy! Theme" by TV Theme Tune Factory * "Two Shots" by Eric Reitz * "Talking Box" by Ryan Tennison [[Where Somebody Waits For Me|'Where Somebody Waits For Me']] * "More Than You" by Class Actress * "Ready or Not" by Myzica * "Run You Down" by Ali Barter * "Adá" by JMSN * "Helpless" by Peter Charles ''' * "Can't Switch Off" by '''Wyles & Simpson * "Always" by Panama * "Breathe You Out" by KANEHOLLER * "Whistle While You Work" by Adriana Caselotti [[We've All Got Baggage|'We've All Got Baggage']] * "Take Me Back" by In The Valley Below * "Hold Onto Me" by The Cold and lovely * "I Can't Thank You Enough" by Matthew Perryman Jones * "Perfect Match" by Ourlives * "Follow You" by Pretty Hectic * "Here We Go Again" by Stacey K. Black [[Burn This|'Burn This']] * "Revolution" by The Palms * "Heartbeat" by JJAMZ * "You Are Mine" by Secret Nation (feat. Holley Maher) * "Lighthouse" by Lion-S * "Gonna Scream" by Bosshouse * "Burn Me" by Bosshouse * "Dangerous" by Lexy Panterra * "In The Dark" by Riskee * "Love Again" by Rae Morris * "Immunity" by Uriah * "Feel" by DJ Mog (feat. John Gibbons, Scimon Tist & Mark Le Sal) * "Open Heart" by Morgan Page (feat. Lissie) [[Did You Miss Me?|'Did You Miss Me?']] * "Granted" by My Brothers And I * "Private Party" by Dungeonesse * "Sum of Love" by Jee Day * "Adagio From Concerto For 2 Mandolins" by Finn Svit & Prof. Bernd Ablert * "Call Me" by Nikka Costa [[Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars|'Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars']] * "Bittersweet" by ARCHIS * "Fur Elise" by Ludwig van Beethoven * "Wrong Victory" by Ms Mr * "When I Open My Eyes" by Kandace Lindsey * "Wanted" by Nick D' & the Believers * "Fire in My Bones" by Fleurie * "Home" by RHODES * "Let's Work Together" by Andy Taylor 'Pretty Little Liars Soundtrack' Songs with * appear on the soundtrack. Category:Music Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series